<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Birthday by SharkGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958647">Golden Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl'>SharkGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Year of Shance [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Birthday, Consensual Blood Drinking, Date for Hire, Daydreaming, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of previous major character injury (mild), Mild Blood (Minor Injury), Monsters &amp; Mana (Voltron), Recurring Dreams, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Shiro could recall, he would have the same series of recurring dreams. Not that he’d tell you that when he woke up because , as the moment he reached full consciousness, all memories of the visions would be gone. </p>
<p>However, while Shiro was in the dream, he’d remember it all. He could almost recite the events and conversations around him word for word. But even though he knew it was a dream when he was in them, everything felt so real. And familiar. Like he’d been there before. </p>
<p>Written for the Year of Shance Valentine's/Birthday Exchange~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt &amp; Shiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Year of Shance [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/gifts">superfandomqueen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHIRO!! And Happy Exchange Day, Joann! ♥♥♥ </p>
<p>I couldn't decide which prompt to use, so I sort of used them all? Haha.<br/>I hope your enjoy your gift! </p>
<p>Beta'd by the lovely Jes~♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For as long as Shiro could recall, he would have the same series of recurring dreams. Not that he’d tell you that when he woke up because, as the moment he reached full consciousness, all memories of the visions would be gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, while Shiro was in the dream, he’d remember it all. He could almost recite the events and conversations around him word for word. But even though he knew it was a dream when he was in them, everything felt so real. And familiar. Like he’d been there before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, as was mentioned, when Shiro’s alarm went off, he’d forget it all, groggily reaching for his phone to turn off the horrible, shrill beeping and start another day with nothing changing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to be out of town?” Shiro frowned at his best friend’s news. It was the day before his birthday and, even though they were both adults - one perhaps a bit adultier than the other - they always celebrated together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot it was a leap year,” Keith admitted, ducking his head slightly. “And I already promised I’d help the team.” Keith travelled around with a group that gave aid to areas hit hardest by disasters - both natural and manmade - and as bummed as Shiro was, he wouldn’t ask him to deny them for his sake. “We usually celebrate on the first,” Keith added, still looking guilty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was true. Since Shiro was a leap baby, he only rarely got to celebrate his birthday on the actual day - only 25% of the time, that was - so it made a fair amount of sense that Keith had reserved the day after for their own celebration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Shiro finally replied. “I mean, it’s not like it’s a big birthday anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Keith said with a snicker as he elbowed Shiro in the ribs. “You won’t be over the hill until next year.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro pouted - err, frowned. He frowned. Grown men didn’t pout - and crossed his arms over his chest. “Thirty is hardly ‘over the hill’,” he groused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True, true.” Keith backed off. “But that’s not until next year, anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro hummed in agreement. He supposed twenty-nine was...just another birthday. Not a huge deal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And when I get back,” Keith continued, “I promise I’ll make it up to you, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As it turned out, Keith intended to make it up to Shiro even before his return. And Shiro wouldn’t have even known about Keith’s ‘little surprise’ if he hadn’t received a phone call confirming his address. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ordered me an escort?” Shiro spoke the moment Keith answered his phone, before the other could even offer a greeting. “Keith, are you serious?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘First of all, he’s not an escort,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keith said in his defense. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘And, yes. No one should spend their birthday alone.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro groaned and rubbed at his temple. “Keith…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Matt suggested it. The guy’s a friend of his sister’s, I think?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keith sounded distracted, like he was counting the rations or supplies for their next drop.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Anyway, he’s not a prostitute or anything. Just someone to spend some time with, since everyone else is busy.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro opened his mouth to argue, but then shut it. Keith was right about that. He was out of state, Matt and his family were overseas, and everyone else with whom Shiro associated didn’t know him well enough to spend his birthday together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...guess…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He’s supposedly a really nice guy,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keith went on, pausing only to delegate duties to the members of his team. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘But let me know if he steps one toe out of line and I’ll rough him up for you.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro rolled his eyes. He could handle himself, thank you very much. “You sound busy,” was what he went with instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yeah, we’re about to drop off some supplies,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keith admitted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I gotta go, but call me after your date, okay?’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hot blush bloomed on Shiro’s face. “Wait a minute, you said he wasn’t a-” but the line went dead. Damn Keith. Damn Matt. Damn Shiro’s stupid leap day birthday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Believe it or not, Shiro had been on his fair share of dates. Back in the day. Before his deployment. Before his accident. Of course, those dates had all been with one person - for the most part, with a few outliers before and after - but even all of those had been initiated by someone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro was a ‘blockhead’ - Keith’s words - when it came to realizing someone had a crush on him. So, he was only ever asked out when someone plucked up the courage and actually did it themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, this wasn’t much different. Shiro hadn’t asked anyone out. Keith had hired someone to show him a good time. And it wasn’t really a date. They weren’t really dating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what does one wear to a date that isn’t a date?” Shiro mused as he held two shirts over his chest in front of the large mirror in his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m telling you,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>came Matt’s voice over the speaker. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Go with the blue sweater. Or the dark purple button up.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Two shirts Shiro had owned for even longer than he’d known his old teammate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘The purple one always kills.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro sighed. “I’m not trying to kill him, Matt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘And yet you can’t show me the same courtesy,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Matt joked from the other end of the line. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s like three in the morning here, dude.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You put Keith up to this whole thing, so you’re going to help me,” Shiro stated firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Put him up to it? Is that what he told you?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Matt gave a tired laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Don’t let him fool you. He’s the mastermind here.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro snorted, but didn’t reply. He just set his sweater down and held the violet dress shirt higher. It did look nice, he supposed. He’d gone on quite a few dates wearing it. Not that this was a date. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I even say when he gets here?” Shiro lamented, unsure. “Hey, thanks for getting paid to take me out?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘How about, ‘Nice to meet you, I’m Shiro’,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Matt returned with a snicker. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Lance is a great guy. He’s used to handling shy wallflowers and girls who need to get their parents off their back about dating.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a wallflower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘And...that’s what you got out of that,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Matt chuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Listen, I’ve gotta go. I have to get up in, like…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Matt groaned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Two hours.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro did feel a smidgen guilty about that. “Right. Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’ll be fine, Shiro,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Matt promised.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Just remember. It’s a one time thing and it’s your birthday. Have fun!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro sighed. “Yeah. All right.” He set his chosen shirt down and began to change. “Have a good night, Matt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You, too.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> And even though Shiro couldn’t see his face, he knew Matt was winking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance showed up right at five on the dot. Shiro dried his sweaty palms on his dress pants before opening the door to reveal… wow. Okay. So, no wonder this guy was paid to take people out on dates. He was really handsome. Tall, thin frame. Dark blue eyes. Tanned skin and perfectly white teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Takashi Shirogane?” he questioned, those bright eyes blinking up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just Shiro is fine,” he replied and then was nearly blinded by the other’s 1000-watt smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then these are for you,” he said, handing Shiro a bouquet of multicolored roses. “I wasn’t sure what your favorite flower was,” he admitted, looking almost sheepish. “Your friend  Keith was no help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro accepted the bouquet and, after taking a moment to cool the heat that had risen in his cheeks, he offered Lance an understanding smile. “No, I don’t suppose he was.” He chuckled. “But the roses are lovely. Thank you.” He took a step back. “Would you like to come in?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh,” Lance began, waggling his eyebrows, “inviting me in on the first date?” He threw a wink Shiro’s way and suddenly, the room was far too hot and embarrassing. Yes. The room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What?” Shiro managed to choke out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m joking,” Lance returned, a frown gracing his lips. “I’m sorry. Did that make you uncomfortable?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admittedly, yes. But Shiro wasn’t bothered by the fact that Lance had joked. It was more like...well, he couldn’t put his finger on it. He liked the idea of Lance being in his place. A lot. Which was weird. Because they’d only just met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No,” Shiro began and then cleared this throat. “It’s fine. Um, something to drink?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m all set,” Lance replied, lifting a bottle of water out of his bag. “And we should probably hurry if we want to fit everything in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro blinked. “Fit everything in?” he questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup!” Lance beamed, not put off by Shiro’s obvious confusion and slight trepidation. “I’ve got tonight jam-packed, Birthday Boy.” He winked again and Shiro, well, Shiro really needed to email the super about the air conditioning unit, because it was suddenly very warm in his apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get my coat,” was all Shiro said in response, his face on fire. Admittedly, it had been a while since he’d gone on a date or had anyone flirt with him - although Keith is always telling him when people did. Shiro just doesn’t pick up on it - but Lance was over the top, toeing the line of ‘too much.’ And yet… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro liked it. He liked Lance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” his date - erm - not-date said with another smile. “First up is biking around the park.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro froze, one arm in his jacket. “Biking?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith assured me you could ride,” Lance went on. “But I could see about getting some training wheels if it’s been a while. Though, they say you never really forget, don’t they? What’s the saying...like a riding a bicycle?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro just stared at Lance with wide eyes and, apparently, Lance, too, could get embarrassed because he blushed. And… wow, that was a good look on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Lance apologized. “I tend to talk a lot when I’m nervous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was nervous? </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was nervous? Had he </span>
  <em>
    <span>met </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shiro? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro was so surprised by that, that he only caught the tail end of what Lance was saying. “...man. You know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. A man. Didn’t Matt say something about Lance usually doing this for girls. Was Lance nervous because Shiro was a man? Did he have a problem with that? Was that why- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you think pretty loud,” Lance said with a tilt of his head. “I hope my compliment didn’t embarrass you.” His cheeks tinted pink again and Shiro would have swooned, but ya know, he managed. “I meant it, though,” Lance continued. “You are</span>
  <em>
    <span> really </span>
  </em>
  <span>handsome, so…” He trailed off, his gaze dropping to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So that’s what Lance had said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. He was nervous because he thought Shiro was handsome? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure how much Keith told you about my, ahem, part-time job,” he went on, shyly. “A typical ‘date’ involves me escorting young ladies to a school dance or pretending to be their boyfriend at a party to make their ex or crush jealous.” He shrugged his shoulders. “So, I was excited to take someone out for their birthday.” He finally looked up and Shiro suddenly got the strangest urge to cradle his face and press a kiss to his lips… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro quickly looked away, coughing into his fist. Yes, it had been awhile since he’d gone out on a date, but he didn’t think he’d be so… oh, what was that word Matt always used? Thirsty? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance gave a chuckle at Shiro’s display. And when he looked back to find the other man smiling wider, Shiro realized he wasn’t Thirsty. He was positively Parched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, reign it in, Shirogane. You can’t go jumping his bones. This is your first date and it’s not even a real date and you’ve only just met the guy!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet… Lance seemed so familiar… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, school dances, huh?” Shiro finally remembered how to properly work his tongue again. If Lance was attending school dances… just how much younger than Shiro was he? “High school or…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” Lance replied with another shrug. “I look pretty young for my age, so people just assume I’m a college kid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And...what age might that be?” Wow, good going, Shirogane. Really smooth. Totally slick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be twenty-two in July,” he answered, obviously not bothered by how forward Shiro had been. “And how about you, Birthday Boy?” he asked. “What’s your magic number?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heat crept up Shiro’s neck again simply from the intensity of Lance’s gaze on him. Those eyes could kill a man and he’d thank them. Ah, where was he? Right. “Twenty-nine,” he replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, those killer eyes widened. Oh no… did Lance think he was too old or -- but Shiro didn’t get to finish that thought, because Lance was now practically gushing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That means it’s your lucky birthday!” he exclaimed. “Turning twenty-nine on the twenty-ninth!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro blinked. He’d never really heard of that before. He just figured he was another year older. Next year was the Big One, as Keith had put it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes today even more special,” Lance went on. “Oh, look at the time!” He checked his watch. “We’re going to miss our bike rental!” He grabbed Shiro’s arm and half-dragged him out of the apartment, pausing only to let Shiro lock the door behind them. Then they were off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the old saying foretold, riding a bike came back easily to Shiro. He wobbled a bit at first, much to Lance’s amusement. But then he got the hang of it. They followed an easy path through the park, which was, thankfully, not too crowded. They only had to avoid a few joggers and the occasional baby stroller. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice. Calming. And even though it was the end of February, the breeze wasn’t too cold as they pedaled forward, Lance taking the lead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro found his eyes glued to Lance’s backside. Not with any lascivious motive, but because this scene felt very familiar to him. The way the other’s long, strong legs kept him holding on, the dappled shade painting his back, and the sheer grace and fluidity of his movements. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Shiro was somewhere else. A different path not unlike the one they’d been biking. Only, instead of a bicycle, he was riding a horse. A big black one that thundered forward with amazing power and speed. And yet, he could not catch up to the gray filly ahead, her dark coat looking almost blue in the moonlight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, when had the sun set? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you we didn’t need Valayun to summon us mounts,” the rider before him called over his shoulder. “It’s only just nightfall and we’re nearly there!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s gaze followed up the familiar back, up a swan like neck, to a mess of soft brown hair to find...cat ears? He glanced back down and finally noticed the tail. The man before him was clearly Lance, but...different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was fairly certain his not-date hadn’t shown up in full catboy cosplay. There was an echo in the back of his mind of Matt correcting him… what was LARPing again? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Lance - err, Cat Lance? - was getting far too close, far too quickly, so Shiro pulled back on the reigns, bringing his horse to a very full and complete stop. He nearly took a header over its mane, but he managed to stay seated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez,” Cat Lance sighed with a shake of his head. “And you’re always telling </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be more careful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Holy Knight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He hurried to dismount, easily closing the space between them to calm Shiro’s horse. He stroked its muzzle. “Who’s a good boy?” he asked. “I think I might have a carrot for you somewhere-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I doing here?” Shiro asked, finally snapping out of his stupor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp feline gaze was suddenly on him. “Gyro, you, uh… didn’t hit your head during our ride, did you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyro? Who the hell was Gyro?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because coming to this town was your idea,” he went on. “I just...found us our rides.” There seemed to be an implied ‘stole’ in that sentence and Shiro had no idea why he knew that. “This should be a quick side quest and then we can-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think I understand what you’re doing, but...what happened to Lance and the bikes and…” Shiro shook his head. “How did I get here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lance?” Cat Lance questioned, drawing his ears back. “Who the hell is Lance?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even though Shiro had thought something similar earlier, it sounded much more angry coming from Cat Lance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s…” Shiro floundered. “You?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat Lance stepped even closer, placing one foot in a stirrup before mounting Shiro’s horse, sitting so he and Shiro were face to face. “He’s… me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s you, but...not you,” Shiro managed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...huh…” He narrowed his eyes. “And how is he me, but not me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Shiro swallowed. “He doesn’t have cat ears, for one.” At that, Cat Lance hissed. Actually hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew it! You’re cheating on me, aren’t you?” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, fine, Gyro! You and this… this</span>
  <em>
    <span> Lance</span>
  </em>
  <span> can go and live crappily ever after for all I care!” He practically leapt off the horse and began stomping toward his own. “Take a good look,” he began, mounting his horse again. “Because this is the last time you’ll see this ass again.” He stuck up his cute, little upturned nose and rode off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, as if Shiro finally realized his mistake - he was dimwitted when it came to things like romance, remember? - he called out to him, an apology on the tip of his tongue. “Pike, wait!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro blinked once and he was on the bike trail again. And he was HEADING STRAIGHT FOR A TREE! He jerked the handlebars to the left and narrowly avoided it, but ended up careening down the world's steepest and bumpiest hill until his bike finally gave up and fell onto its side, taking Shiro with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank goodness for helmets, Shiro thought as he dazedly looked up at the sky, which was slowly tinting orange and pink as the sun set in the distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro!” That was Lance’s voice. Shiro turned to see the other man running toward him. “Don’t move your head!” he ordered as he crouched down next to Shiro’s fallen form. “You could have injured your neck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Shiro assured him. “The only thing I hurt was my pride, I think.” He gave an awkward chuckle at his awful joke and then winced. Okay, so maybe he was going to have a few bruises on the left side of his body… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should still take you to an emergency room, just in case,” Lance said, teeth worrying on his lower lip. “Can you stand?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro smiled up at him, lifting a hand to cup Lance’s cheek before he even realized he’d moved it. “I’m fine, Lance,” he swore. “Maybe a bruised hip and elbow-” and ego, he added internally, “-but I’m really okay, I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance seemed hesitant, but he nodded and then helped Shiro up. “I can’t believe you fell all the way down here.” He glanced back up the length of the hill. “What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Shiro paused. He what? Was sucked into one of his dreams? Because, the more he thought about it, the more familiar that whole scenario had been. Pike, the thief, who travelled around with Shiro and the rest of their party. Only he wasn’t Shiro. He was Gyro, the paladin. ‘Mr. Holy Knight,’ as Pike often liked to call him when he was teasing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or when they were in bed… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro shook his head and cleared his throat. He was blushing again wasn’t he? Maybe he could blame the fall? “I got distracted,” he finally answered Lance. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you don’t have to apologize!” Lance said. “I just turned and saw you veer off the path and…” he trailed off then, suddenly looking very pensive and… confused? “I’m just glad you’re not hurt too badly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Shiro agreed, getting up and righting his bicycle before glancing at it apprehensively. It wasn’t like the fall had shaken him up that much. It was just… well, he was afraid he’d get distracted again. Caught in a daydream. Or...memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say we return the bikes early and grab some dinner?” Lance asked, much to Shiro’s relief. “It’s almost dark, anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” Shiro replied. And with that, the two - thankfully -</span>
  <em>
    <span> walked</span>
  </em>
  <span> their bikes back to the rental shed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had some places in mind,” Lance rattled off a few suggestions as he and Shiro walked down the path back into the city. “What are you in the mood for?” he asked. “It’s your birthday, after all.” Then he lowered his voice, almost grumbling to himself. “And Keith was less than helpful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro snorted, but covered it up with a fake cough. “I’m game for just about anything,” he said. “What do you feel like?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Lance interjected, shaking his head and holding up a hand. “It’s your birthday, so you get to decide.” Then he smiled. “Otherwise, I’ll be forced to pick a place where they make you wear a big hat while the entire waitstaff sings to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro must have visibly shuddered, because Lance chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right,” Shiro relented. “But what if we just get something from one of those food trucks?” He gestured forward where the vehicles usually parked. There were fewer tonight, since it was a weekday. But he often visited the trucks after a long day of work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance looked skeptical for a moment before he took Shiro’s hand in his. “If that’s what you want, I shall happily oblige.” He threw yet another wink Shiro’s way and then led them toward the food trucks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was tough deciding which one, but they settled on a place that served both sweet and savory crepes. And ‘Even though it’s your birthday,’ Lance had scolded, ‘It doesn’t mean you can get dessert first.’ So, Shiro went for a crepe filled with tomato, basil, and goat cheese - Keith’s usual go-to - while Lance picked something with swiss cheese, ham, and pork. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” Shiro broke their comfortable silence halfway through their meal. They were seated at one of the picnic tables, under the glow of a streetlamp. “What do you think?” Shiro always felt responsible when he suggested a place, so he honestly hoped Lance liked what he ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s pretty good,” Lance answered. “Though, I’m not sure I would call this a ‘Cuban’-” He used air quotes, “-I mean, where are the pickles? And I don’t taste any mustard.” He shook his head. “Still, pretty tasty.” He looked up. “Yours?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really good, actually,” Shiro answered. “It’s the one Keith always gets, so I figured I’d give it a shot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, the corners of Lance’s lips twitched. Blink and you would have missed it. But Shiro had been staring at those lips their entire meal, so he definitely caught it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” he asked, worried that Lance really</span>
  <em>
    <span> was</span>
  </em>
  <span> disappointed in his crepe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance opened his mouth and then shut it. “Nothing,” he answered. “I’m just being silly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Shiro was told - by Keith - that he was pretty dense. But he was definitely picking up on something here. So, he tried again. “Listen, I know this is your job,” Shiro began and winced at his own words. They felt...wrong somehow. “But that doesn’t mean you have to pretend you like something if you don’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Lance’s face showed confusion. Then, after a beat, he sighed. “I was just thinking...that I was jealous of Keith,” he admitted, surprising Shiro. “I mean, listen, I know it sounds stupid because, ya know, we only just met and Keith’s obviously a good enough friend to make sure you weren’t alone on your birthday, but…” Lance shook his head again. “Wow, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” He picked his crepe back up. “That’s never happened before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro frowned, unsatisfied. In fact, he wouldn’t be satisfied until Lance was smiling again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span> smiling. So, he tried the only thing he knew that worked as a subject changer for someone on a first date: asking the other what they did. Or, rather, in this case: </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he did it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Shiro began, getting Lance’s attention. “What got you into this...uh, business?” he asked. “You know, date for hire?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance’s cheeks colored, but he smiled. “Actually, I saw this movie on Netflix where a guy made money by pretending to be dates for girls around town. I mean, it sort of blew up in his face at the end, but since I didn’t plan on actually dating any of my clients, I figured it would be a great way to save money for graduate school.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro nodded. So, he was still in school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to school for?” Shiro asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Lance really blushed this time. “Aeronautics,” he replied. “I was originally getting my bachelor’s degree so I could be a pilot, but I ended up really liking it and figured, why not go all the way, ya know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro brightened. They had something in common. “A pilot, huh?” he mused. “I was actually a pilot, myself,” he said. “Of course, that was before my accident.” He lifted up his prosthesis. “Now I just teach courses from time to time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was itching to ask about your arm,” Lance confessed and then turned beet red. “I mean, it’s really, really cool, but, uh, it was one of Keith’s rules, so-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith’s rules?” Shiro interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Lance explained and then ticked them off on his fingers. “Don’t take advantage of Shiro. Have him home at a decent hour. And don’t talk about his arm.” He did a pretty good impression of Keith, actually. “I just figured it was a sensitive subject.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro glanced down at the cool metal and then back at Lance. “Nah, not really,” he said. “It’s just new tech that my friend Matt and his colleague Allura worked on, so sometimes people get really nosy and touch it without asking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance looked affronted. “That’s just rude!” he gasped. “You can’t just touch someone’s body without permission.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it happens.” Shiro shrugged and then went back to his crepe. “I just usually cover it up.” He gestured to his sleeves, which he’d rolled up when they started eating and were already sliding down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance didn’t say anything right away after that. He just continued eating his meal. But then, out of nowhere, he yelped, dropping his crepe and gripping his cheek. “Oww! Darn it…” he hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro stood up and hurried to Lance’s side of the table. “Are you all right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bit the inside of my lip,” Lance admitted with a wince. He opened his mouth, pressing against his lower lip with his tongue. “Ih it bah?” he asked, those big eyes of his staring up at Shiro hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thing about mouth injuries was the sheer amount of blood. They healed quickly enough, but boy did they bleed. Shiro reached for a napkin to stop the flow, but it had already started to dribble down Lance’s chin. He caught the droplet before it fell and stained the other’s shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance cupped his hand over Shiro’s, holding the napkin in place and applying pressure. “Ugh, whah a mehh,” Lance lamented, muffled by the napkin. “Horry, Hiwo…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the scene changed. They were in nearly the same position, but they were both seated on a large bed. Lance was still holding Shiro’s hand, only he was cradling his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, Takashi,” he breathed, blinking up at him. “I’m ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro wet his lips, vaguely aware of something sharp in his mouth, but he ignored it, giving his full attention to the man in his bed. “I don’t want to hurt you…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t,” Lance assured him. “And I know you’re hungry,” he urged. “Go ahead.” He tilted his head to the side, revealing his bare neck. The skin was impossibly smooth, rich and dark, and calling to Shiro. He could hear - no</span>
  <em>
    <span> feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the beat of Lance’s pulse as it danced beneath his skin. “Take me, Takashi…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, and did Shiro ever want to. How easily he could lean forward and take from Lance. But he’d have to be careful. He did not wish to harm his lover. He needed to be in control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance let out a breathy, “Takashi…please…” and all bets were off. Shiro lunged forward, sinking his fangs into the man before him, savoring the taste, the tang of Lance’s blood as it hit his tongue, warm and wonderful. Lance sighed and relaxed in Shiro’s hold, not putting up the slightless bit of a fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Shiro had drunk his fill, he lathed his tongue over the puncture marks, healing them before placing a kiss on the no-doubt still sensitive flesh. “Thank you, Lance,” he all but purred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Lance gave a sleepy giggle. “Lance?” he echoed. “I know your kind can get high off of human blood, but at least say my name properly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro paused for a moment, confused, before it came to him. “Right. Sorry, my love.” He pulled his lover closer and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. “Thank you, Lawrence.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Shiro awoke from his daydream. But at least this time, he wasn’t about to crash into a tree. How long had he been standing there, spacing out with a bloody napkin in his hand? Fortunately, Lance didn’t seem weirded out at all. In fact, he, too, looked as though he’d just woken up from a dream. Or was it a memory? It had certainly felt familiar, hadn’t it? Like the horseback ride through the forest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s stopped bleeding,” Lance said, startling Shiro and causing him to pull his hand back more quickly than he would have liked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Shiro blushed. “Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Lance replied. “Hey, did you just…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “Never mind.” He stood up, throwing the rest of his food and their trash into the bin. “What do you say to getting some dessert, Birthday Boy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro perked up at that. It was no secret that he had the world’s largest sweet tooth. And so, odd vampirical daydream forgotten, he followed Lance back toward the food trucks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe they didn’t have mint chocolate chip,” Lance lamented as they walked side by side, enjoying their ice cream cones. “I mean, sure, cookies and cream is great and all, but…” He sighed. “It’s not the same.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro snorted before taking a big bite out of his own double scoop. “I can’t believe you like that flavor.” He pulled a face. “It’s like eating toothpaste.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance gasped, placing a hand over his chest. “Well, excuse me, Mr. I Take Bites out of Freezing Cold Ice Cream like a Maniac!” He stuck his tongue out and it only made Shiro laugh even more. Lance wasn’t just a handsome face. He was cute. And funny. And witty. And… wonderful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s face grew warm, so he took another huge bite of ice cream, nearly swallowing the entire first scoop. Then he stopped mid-step and groaned as his whole head began to throb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro? What’s wrong?” Lance asked, a worried expression on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing…” Shiro managed through gritted teeth. “Just… a brain freeze.” He raised a hand to his temple, but Lance beat him to it, rubbing gentle circles before moving to give the other side the same attention. It was actually helping. A lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try pushing your tongue up against the roof of your mouth,” Lance suggested, “I heard it can make it go away faster.” He paused then, a smile curving his lips. “I wouldn’t know, though, since I eat my ice cream slowly like a normal person.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro laughed, but then winced. Darn, maybe Lance was right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, let’s sit down,” Lance said softly, leading Shiro toward a bench. “Put your head in my lap.” And before Shiro could object - out of embarrassment, not because he didn’t want to, mind you - Lance manhandled him so he was lying on the bench, his legs over the edge and his head pillowed on Lance’s unsurprisingly comfortable thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was unsurprising because Shiro felt like he’d been in this position before. So, he knew just how pleasant it was to be situated there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just close your eyes,” Lance whispered and Shiro followed directions. Then there were nimble fingers at his temples again, massaging down the sides of his face. “Relax your jaw,” Lance ordered and, once again, Shiro obeyed. This was nice. This was… familiar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Shiro opened his eyes, he was in a dimly lit room, the only light coming from glowing blue-green lights set in the walls. He was on his bed - or was it Lance’s? - his head still resting on the other’s lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you feeling any better?” Lance asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro blinked up at him, his eyes adjusting to the low light and focusing on the familiar face above him. “Yeah, actually.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been getting these headaches more and more often,” Lance said, his teeth coming to worry at his lower lip. “Are they getting worse or staying about the same?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro frowned as he tried to remember and then, like magic, the answer came to him. “They’re sometimes more intense, but right now it’s just a dull ache,” he answered. “And you’re making it a lot better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to tell in the dark, but Shiro was sure Lance blushed at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro loved Lance’s blush, so he laid it on thick. “What would I do without my Right Hand Man?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance snorted. “I thought I was your Little Sharpshooter?” he teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re that, too,” Shiro assured him. “But I prefer to use that nickname in bed.” It was bold of him. Lance was usually the one who initiated any flirting. So, it came as no surprise when the other flushed all the way down to his neck, the red color no-doubt continuing down below his paladin armor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you call me that during sex, I swear to the Ancients, I will leave you,” Lance threatened, but he couldn’t maintain an angry face for the entire sentence. “I mean it,” he added when Shiro laughed. “Don’t make me find Coran and have him show you that safe sex in space video he made.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That only made Shiro laugh even harder. They’d both been subjected to that after the eldest Altean aboard found the two of them getting rather hot and heavy in the common room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Shiro promised. “I’ll reserve that nickname for riling you up on missions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance pinched his cheek, but then went back to massaging Shiro’s head, raking his fingers through his hair and scratching at his scalp with blunt nails. It felt wonderful and Shiro let his eyes slip closed, even though he wanted to watch Lance a little longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes, he was back on the bench in the park. “You’ve done this for me before,” he said simply. And Lance, who should have been more shocked, just nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” He paused, his fingers still combing through Shiro’s hair. “You’re Takashi Shirogane, the best pilot the Galaxy Garrison has ever seen,” he went on. “Or, at least, you were… weren’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro nodded, slowly sitting up so they could face each other properly on the bench. “And you’re Pike Sovnya, the ninja assassin who’s really just a thief with a heart of gold,” he teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re the mysterious vampire that kept snatching goats from my family’s farm until I finally caught you.” Suddenly, visions of countless lives in infinite realities flashed right before Shiro’s eyes. When the flashes finally ceased, he and Lance both took deep, shuddering breaths. “We’ve been having the same dreams,” Lance said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro nodded. “Only… they’re not really dreams, are they?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why it felt like I knew you…” Lance reached up, a hand poised to cup Shiro’s cheek, but he hesitated. “Takashi… is it really you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s me,” Shiro confirmed, taking Lance’s hand in his and nuzzling against his palm. “We found each other. Again.” And then, like magnets drawn together, they were kissing, soft and sweet and full of a thousand realities’ worth of love and longing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was amazing. In every life, in every timeline, they’d been able to find each other. Sometimes it took them longer than others, but when they finally realized who the other was, they’d always remember. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When at last they broke for air, Lance gave Shiro a crooked little smile. “I told you it was your lucky birthday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro chuckled and leaned closer, gently bumping their foreheads together. “That you did,” he breathed, savoring the feeling of Lance being so close again. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten this. But now that he remembered, he was not going to let go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to come home with me?” Shiro asked, giving Lance’s hand squeeze. True, it was only their first date in this lifetime. But he didn’t want to waste another minute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you’d never ask.” Obviously, Lance felt the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, hand in hand, they began walking back to Shiro’s apartment building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Lance said as they drew closer, “Keith is going to be really mad at me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro raised his brows. “Oh? Why’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve broken his rules,” Lance replied. “I asked about your arm</span>
  <em>
    <span> and</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m taking advantage of you!” He smiled at the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would hardly consider this ‘taking advantage’,” Shiro corrected. “Besides,” he went on, “You made sure to get me home at a decent hour, so that’s something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance chuckled and pulled Shiro in for another kiss. “Let’s just hope he appreciates that when he gets back tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It may take him a bit, but then he’ll probably gloat,” Shiro said against Lance’s lips. “After all, he’s the one who called and got me the best birthday gift I’ve ever gotten.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance looked thoughtful for a moment. “Yeah, this is pretty hard to beat…” he trailed off, a wicked grin curling the corners of his lips. “But wait until you see what I’ve got in store for you once you get that door unlocked.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, Shiro had an idea. And Lance definitely laughed when he fumbled in his haste to get his keys out of his pocket. But he was too eager to mind. Besides, he’d probably get him back for that later.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aww, boys~ I'm so glad they found each other again. And to think, if Keith hadn't called Matt, none of this would have happened! Well, actually, I'm sure they would have found their way to each other somehow. But I'm glad they didn't have to wait anymore. </p>
<p>I know I called this fic 'Golden Birthday' and Lance refers to it as Shiro's 'Lucky Birthday' in the story itself, but they're interchangeable and I liked Golden for the title better, haha.</p>
<p>Let me know what you think with a comment/kudos and feel free to hit me up on Twitter @bySharkGirl ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>